You Have Yourself to Blame
by Tossino
Summary: Lavi has himself to blame when he steps over the line and comments on Kanda's hips. Not that he thinks it's really a bad thing... Kinkmeme request and birthday fic, LaviKanda, YAOI.


...for comparing Kanda Yu to a woman.

**A/N: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BELOVED DEM *heart* Hope you have a great day and may all your dreams come true (I stole that from you but I thought it was a good line. xP)

Yes, today is DementiaMorphea's birthday. :3 She's turning EIGHTEEN. You're an adult now, Demmers. But that doesn't mean you have to be responsible, does it? ;D *Shot* Anyways, I thought I had to write something for her, and she told me to fulfill this kinkmeme request: http: //dgmkinkmeme. livejournal. com/791. html?thread=1834263#t1834263 Just remove the spaces. xP (I'm really pretty sure you're the requester, Dem. Are you? xD)

Anyway, so here it is. Hopy you like it, Love. And enjoy the read~ :D Please review~ And don't be afraid to point out grammar and typos. ;3

* * *

**You Have Yourself to Blame...**

It had taken a while, but Lavi eventually managed to convince Kanda take a bath with him, despite him insisting on that it was one of his rare private times, which Lavi didn't quite agree with since he was pretty much always cooped up in his room and the real reason was probably that to him it was some sort of sacred time. After all he was very picky about his hair so he needed some _private time _to take care of it properly.

...snort.

It was a rather amusing thought, but it wouldn't surprise Lavi if that really was it. Kanda was Kanda after all.

So it was a late night, when most people were probably asleep, that Kanda gruffly told him that he was going to take a bath. The Japanese apparently took his baths late at night if he didn't choose to shower instead, since the bath was public in the Order and he wanted to be _alone_. Typical. At least he was considerate enough to not force others away and instead waited until it was late so that it was a less chance he would be disturbed. Or maybe he just didn't want to get pissed right before a bath because it was supposed to be relaxing, wasn't it? Lavi followed him down to the hot springs, that was the only place in the Black Order where you could bath. No one really minded, though, because who didn't like hot springs?

Anyway, they both soon sank down into the water and leaned back against the edge of the spring. But it wasn't as if the fact that they were bathing would change anything, oh no. Lavi was still going to bug Kanda because that's what he did and he liked doing it. Out of love, of course.

Kanda twitched, feeling his irritation slowly growing. All he asked for was some time when he could just _relax_, a moment for_ himself_, but no, Lavi had insisted on coming with him. And _of course _he just _had _to pester him in all the ways he could figure out - not that it would take a lot of effort to think of those simple things. Simple things, because Lavi was _poking_ at him, wearing a grin that just pissed him off all the more. Couldn't that idiot think of something better? No, of course he couldn't, because he was an idiot. And idiot Kanda happened to love, but that wasn't the point.

It was enough already. "Would you cut it off?!" he snapped and grabbed the finger that was just about to prod his side again, slightly twisting it backwards and smirking as he saw Lavi flinch slightly. "Or I'll kick you out, literally."

The redhead sweatdropped. Okay, so now Kanda was a bit moody. Well, that always happened, but sometimes you had to be a bit careful. He didn't really feel like getting kicked out, and the smirk was somewhat scary. He smiled and carefully freed his finger.

"Sorry, sorry," he said with a maybe-too-happy tone. "I'll stop."

Kanda snorted softly and stared forward blankly. Lavi grinned and raised himself up enough to straddle Kanda's lap. And Kanda stared, with slightly wide eyes and a raised eyebrow. Lavi kissed him, firmly, and he let out a small grunting noise before he parted his lips and answered it. The idiot rabbit's hands were on his waist and travelled down, down, following the... annoying... curves... that he knew were there, damn it all. He scowled and grumbled, pulling Lavi's head down to make the kiss take his mind off stupid things like appearances and annoying rabbits. None of it mattered right at this moment.

But he still felt himself getting angry; he knew Lavi_ liked _the shape of his body and it pissed him off that he looked at them as if they were _womanly_ or something idiotic like that and damn it he was very much _male_. Lavi better not do something stupid... Which was a useless wish, because Lavi _always _did something stupid.

Their tongues pushed towards each other, Kanda's more violently than the redhead's, and a harsh bite to his lip made Lavi break the kiss with a sharp intake of breath. He lightly touched the lip, that was almost bleeding, and Kanda grinned with contentment at the pout his lips shortly after formed, grinned so that teeth clearly showed. Well, he wasn't in the mood for that kind of touching, oh no. He bathed to relax, not to make out, and definitely not to go further than that. Lavi could suit himself, it was he who had insisted on joining him in the bath.

"Get off me," he said calmly before Lavi had the time to ask the question he knew he would have asked if he got the chance; _"What was that for?"_

Please...

Lavi sniffed sadly. Kanda just rolled his eyes at that and pushed the redhead off instead. And so that he wouldn't have to listen to the whining that was likely to come he dipped his head under the water. He stayed there for a while, enjoying the silence that would surely be luxury during this bath. But that was rather rudely interrupted as fingers brushed over his hip and rear, and he twitched before he emerged from under the water and turned to glare threateningly at Lavi.

"What are you doing?" he asked silently.

Lavi simply grinned. "Oh, nothing, I just noticed that you've actually got rather wide hips, Yu-chan" he said, with a casual tone that made Kanda twitch again, and add that to the fire of annoyance that got more fuel from those words, and that goddamn _name_.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Seriously, those could belong to a woman!"

...what the hell? Did Lavi realize what the hell he was saying? Kanda felt his head was getting warm and he could swear his blood was just about to boil. He glared, intently, and Lavi's grin seemed to waver a bit. There were a lot of things he could take, at least when they came from Lavi, but there was a very clear line as to just how much it was. Or at least, it was clear to him, but Lavi was supposed to know him wasn't he? At least that was something he was always walking around boasting about. So what the hell was he doing, saying things like that?! He reached for a sword that wasn't at his side at the moment and he growled silently.

"Mind repeating that, Lavi?" he asked, silently but still murderously, his voice trembling from both anger and... hurt? No, that was just pathetic. His voice was only trembling with anger, he decided.

Lavi stared. That was a reaction he actually hadn't quite expected. Sure, he knew Kanda was rather sensitive, for the lack of a better word, about the whole him being somewhat female-looking on very few points, like the long hair and the soft skin and the waist and the ass and the hips... Okay, he actually was quite female-looking on _some _points rather than very few, but he was also very male. He had made sure to keep his tone joking the whole time, but it actually did amuse him slightly. Maybe it had shone through... But he could actually see a hint of some sort of sadness - maybe that wasn't the right word but he didn't know what else to use - beneath the anger in Kanda's eyes. He had just screwed up quite big time, hadn't he?

He really hadn't meant it, but it had apperently had a... maybe not-so-surprising-at-all impact on Kanda, and now he felt somewhat bad. And he really should do something before Kanda snapped and decided to strangle him already, because he really seemed to be somewhere at his pique. Already. Bad. And Lavi had a feeling he had been quiet for a moment too long. That was bad too. Kanda's fingers were twitching and that was baaad. It was all bad right now. He had to do _something_ to fix this.

He raised his hands in surrender and tried to grin, laughing nervously. "Hey, I didn't mean it like tha'," he said, his voice trembling, and swallowed. "It's..."

Okay, that wasn't working. Scratch plan A; "act like you usually do in a bad situation". He had to be sincere here. Onto plan B. This wasn't a joke.

He lowered his hands again and smiled lightly instead of grinning. "Sorry, Yu," he murmured and sighed, glancing a bit to the side. "Guess I went too far..."

"Guess?" Kanda hissed.

Lavi rubbed his forehead. "I'll make it up to you; I'm really sorry." Kanda raised an eyebrow sceptically. "I can... wash... your hair?"

It was a long shot, really, because Kanda cared about his hair a _lot_ - which was actually a rather woman-ish trait too, but maybe it came with having very long hair since it took some effort to keep it... beautiful - but he really, really wanted to wash that hair. He was pretty much the only one aside from Lenalee who was allowed to touch it, so it should work, right? If Kanda trusted him that much... It was one thing to touch and one thing to wash, he guessed. But hell, they were _lovers_, it wasn't such a big deal. Was it?

Kanda eyed him and he twisted uncomfortably, because those eyes still held murderous anger. Something told him this might not work after all...

"...you wish," he finally said dryly. "Think of something else. You've got ten seconds before I cut you up."

"That's no fair!" Lavi whined and Kanda glared before he made to get out of the bath. "Okay okay, wait wait! Don't you trust me? It won't be the first time I've touched your hair. What's the big deal?"

"This is different," Kanda protested and crossed his arms, still glaring. "This isn't just touching."

Lavi rolled his eye. "You're being ridiculous, Yu," he said and sighed. "Come on. Please? I swear, you can cut me up as much as you want if I mess up or you don't like it."

Kanda tilted his head slightly and looked like he was thinking, before a small smirk slowly spread on his face. "Tempting," he said with a tone that made Lavi really wish he wouldn't fuck up. He was sure he wouldn't, but he could still be scared, right? Smirking Kanda equaled danger in one way or another.

But he knew just how to massage Kanda's scalp to make him forget himself, he did. There was nothing to worry about.

Kanda pushed a soap bottle into his hands and he blinked. Kanda washed his hair with soap? He raised a questioning eyebrow at the Japanese, but it wouldn't have been noticed since the latter had already turned around, radiating a sceptical aura. Lavi grinned amusingly and shrugged it off; he could always ask Kanda later. He poured some soap onto his hands and soon buried his fingers in the damp, black, gorgeus hair. He could never get enough of touching Kanda's lovely, lovely hair...

Kanda made a contented noise as he felt Lavi's fingers starting to massage his scalp. His eyes fell shut and as he felt the warmth of a chest against his back he leaned against it with a soft snort. Lavi snickered silently into his ear and he cocked his head slightly in annoyance. "Shut it and keep working," he grumbled.

"Sorry," Lavi murmured amusingly and pressed a bit on this _one spot_ that always made him relax completely and just slump against the redhead's body.

Kanda sighed softly and didn't even mind when he felt lips press against the side of his neck, because hey, his hair was getting washed anyway so what did it matter? And there was of course also the fact that Lavi knew just _how_ to move those fingers and just _where _to press down to make him just _not care_ about _anything_. So when Lavi's hands moved down to where his hairline met his neck and stroked and pushed, rather hard but he didn't really notice, he shuddered and let out a barely audible moan, and soon heat filled his whole body - and especially his lower regions. Damn Lavi, he was always able to do this to him... _Always_. With his skillful and strong hands and sexy whispers and the way he would he let his breath brush against the parts of his skin that would make him shiver all over.

...wait.

He was doing that _right now_, wasn't he? Oh yes, his breath was warm against Kanda's neck and even if the words he murmured into his ear didn't really register in his mind the tone of it sure was enough to make _something_ stirr, down there. Oh... damn. Stupid stupid rabbit, sexy sexy rabbit, _begging-to-be-jumped-right-now_ rabbit. Something had to be done about this like... _right now_.

...after Lavi was done with washing his hair even if he would probably have to do it again afterwards. But he wasn't going to screw Lavi senseless with soap still left in his hair.

"Done," Lavi mumbled into his ear and pulled him back down to earth - well, partly... He snorted softly and dipped his head under water.

Lavi moved back towards the edge of the spring and washed the soap off his hands, smiling widely. If he was capable of judging that on his own, which he though he was, he had quite successfully managed to make Kanda forget about that little slip-up. Humming to himself, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Mhm, he was really pretty sure he had nothing to worry about anymore. He heard the splash that signaled his lover had just emerged from the water again and opened his eye, straightening up a bit.

Which appeared to have been rather useless since he was suddenly pushed back against the edge of the spring again, two hands firmly pressing at his shoulders. And there were hot lips on his, lips that kissed forcefully and sent a bolt down his spine into his groin.

"Nnnh...!" he let out and quickly grabbed a firm hold on Kanda's hips that were in his lap now - whenever they ended up there he wasn't sure - and answered the kiss. He wouldn't mistake that kiss for being something it wasn't; it signaled that Kanda was... well, horny. There was something he hadn't _quite_ been expecting when offering to wash Kanda's hair. But he wasn't going to complain.

Kanda's hips suddenly moved and _pressed_ and Lavi gasped. Lips brushed towards his neck as his head fell backwards, his fingers twitched and he inhaled sharply as that ass brushed against his quite rapidly hardening lenght again. Oh... God... A hot tongue lapped at his earlobe and he groaned softly, burying a hand in Kanda's wet hair.

"Y-yu... What're you...?" he breathed out, but it was interrupted by a gasp as Kanda did it _again_ and he swore that if it kept going he was going to just take Kanda then and there. ...unless Kanda was planning the same thing, because he was in a rather tough position right now.

"You didn't honestly think that washing my hair was going to be enough, did you?" the Japanese hissed into his ear, his tone hoarse and filled with lust and it made Lavi shiver.

"I... sorta did," Lavi answered shakily and clenched his fists, letting out a soft moan as Kanda's rough fingers closed around his now fully standing erection. Kanda laughed dryly, _laughed_. So the world had to be ending, but fuck that.

"I thought you knew me better than that."

"So did I."

Kanda smirked widely in a way that made Lavi feel slightly unsure and he twisted slightly, swallowing heavily. Kanda's fingers squeezed and pressed in just the right spots that made Lavi shudder and pant and moan, pressing the back of his head into the floor beside the spring, his tongue licked and his teeth brushed against just the right places on his neck, his collar bone, his shoulders. He eventually had no idea what the hell he was going to do with himself, he just tried not to pull on Kanda's hair too hard because he was sure to get punished for doing that and that was never pleasant because Kanda knew how to _bite_.

Kanda hissed silently as Lavi pulled a bit _too_ hard on his hair and he bit down on his neck as a warning, drawing a whine from between his lips. Oh yes, Kanda had him right where he wanted now. This was going to be a piece of cake. He had thought he might get some resistance but his sudden move seemed to have caught Lavi off-guard completely. Brilliant~

Smirking, he moved his head to whisper into the redhead's ear. "Sit up on the edge."

It was a risky move, really. Lavi could take the top from that position rather easily, probably. If he managed to gather himself together enough to do that, that is. Kanda would make sure he didn't (although he didn't always succeed with that...). Lavi didn't question him, or sent him any sort of look - aside from maybe a slightly... mischievious one? no surprise - as he rather shakily did as told. Not that Kanda was helping, since he stubbornly kept rubbing his thumb roughly against the top of Lavi's cock.

Lavi's hand fell from his hair and joined the other one in gripping the edge and he glanced down for a quick moment, pleased to see Lavi's toes curled in pleasure. He practically grinned at the rabbit for a short moment before licking a long trail up his erection. The throaty moan it drew made him decide to screw the teasing he had at first planned - he wasn't really that much of a teaser anyway, Lavi held that title (which was very annoying by the way). So instead of just licking and kissing he took the pulsating piece of flesh between his lips immedietaly. Lavi let out a slightly supressed surprised sound and his hips bucked, but Kanda wouldn't have that. So he put his palms against the redhead's thighs to hold him down and lightly brushed his teeth against the sensetive skin in his mouth, growling softly. Lavi whined in a sort of complaint, but he ignored it.

Lavi soon seemed to forget that little disappointment however, even if he tried lifting his hips again and get himself deeper into Kanda's mouth, but he didn't succeed. But as Kanda moved his head up and down and swirled his tongue around, occasionally brushing his teeth very softly across the skin, Lavi's hands gripped the edge of the spring hard enough for them to turn white and he moaned and mewled. It was for a rather short while, though, as he was unable to hold it back anymore and Kanda removed his hands from his hips so that they could buck up, but Kanda moved his head back with it so that he wouldn't choke too much, and he released in Kanda's mouth.

Yummy...

Kanda grimaced a bit but did swallow it, since he didn't want to spit it out or something - it was cleaner this way too. And then he raised himself up and captured Lavi's lips in a forceful kiss. The redhead seemed to not have gathered himself together much at all but did half-assedly answer the kiss until his air run out, which was very quickly. And then Kanda was pushed away as he slipped back into the water, and he frowned as two strong hands gripped his shoulders.

Lavi shook his head as the buzz in his ears was slowly beginning to disappear. Damn, Kanda sure could come on strongly and just do whatever he wanted if he felt like it. It was very rare that Lavi could do anything to stop him if he happened to be in a... _mood_. But Lavi liked the challenge, oh yes indeed. So he was going to take it on and fight it stubbornly. ...as stubbornly as he could. Kanda was sure to appreciate it, because they both did enjoy a bit of a fight. Although he was very likely to lose and he knew it... Ah well.

He pushed Kanda away by his shoulders and quickly turned them around, pushing Kanda's back up against the edge of the spring instead, latching onto his neck. Kanda grunted and squirmed, gripping his upper arms painfully and letting out a threatening hiss, a hiss that Lavi wasn't really going to take seriously. A foot slowly traced its way up his inner thigh and he shuddered, biting down softly on the skin against his lips, marking it as his. He jumped a bit from surprise and yelped silently as the very same foot just rubbed firmly against his previously-completely-slack cock, awakening it again. He barely registered that the samurai straightened up a bit, but the hand that ran down his back was first very hot, and then surprisingly cool as it slipped under the water. Soon it reached his rear and it _squeezed_, and he tried to straighten up as well, succeeding enough to face Kanda.

The Japanese was smirking quite widely and before he knew it there was a quite burning pain as a finger was pushed inside of him. He hissed and his head fell forward again, onto Kanda's shoulder. Whoa, damn, Kanda was very rarely that quick with it...

"Sheesh, Yu, min' bein' a bit more car'ful?" he slurred and laughed silently, clenching the shoulders he was still holding and spreading his legs slightly in hopes of easing some of the strain. "Tha' hurt, y'know."

Kanda snorted softly and traced circles on his back with his fingertips. "Just telling you off," he said amusingly and twisted the finger. Lavi whined. "You can take it."

Lavi tried to focus on his breathing and leaned his head slightly towards the nose Kanda had just buried in his hair. Under water wasn't the best place for this kind of activity... But screw that, it would get better. He swallowed and slid his hands down his lover's back, scraping his nails lightly against the skin. Kanda's own breath was beginning to intensify; he could feel it against his scalp. The pain in his ass was beginning to lessen, but it came back with full force as another finger entered, and he hissed loudly and bit down on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda didn't seem to mind though and soon a hand was stroking his hair in soothing patterns, and it felt like his insides had just melted into a messy mush of goo because he just _loved_ when Kanda did that. He tried to stop his breath from halting and forced himself to release the shoulder, tightening his grip around the warm body in front of him instead, needing more distracting _heat_ against his own skin.

"Shit," he hissed out.

It had actually been a while since he had been on the recieving end, and he was sure feeling it. Kanda made a noise that sounded like some calming hushing sound but yet not quite and Lavi couldn't help but smile because it was sweet when he did something like that. And rare. Because Kanda was Kanda and that was all there was to him. So Lavi knew it was all genuine and true.

Kanda didn't lie.

Lavi exhaled softly as his back hit the edge of the spring - whenever now Kanda had turned them back around again he didn't know but neither did it matter. Kanda's fingers were working steadily inside of him, but he actually didn't feel them that much anymore, and as teeth brushed against his neck and then pulled lightly at an earring, he let out a silent moan and allowed Kanda to pull him closer, slumping against him. It felt safe, so he often did that. He liked to have a pillar to lean on.

Kanda twitched and grunted softly in annoyance. Sometimes he wished Lavi wouldn't do that, even if sometimes he didn't really mind and actually found it enjoyable. But every now and then the redhead would seem even heavier than at other times, and now it just happened to be like that. Maybe because his muscles were beginning to feel... weird. Not quite tired and like liquid or something, neither as if they just didn't want to co-operate. Whatever it was, straining against Lavi's weight wasn't helping, and it made moving his fingers harder than it should have been.

He heaved so that Lavi was once again leaning against the edge of the spring instead of against him, but kept staying close to the redhead since he seemed to crave that contact so much... And so did Kanda. He was suddenly pulled up and made a surprised noise as Lavi forcefully crashed their lips together, but answered the kiss right away and shivered. Damn rabbit, being so... fucking... hot. Enough of this already; Lavi had had enough preparing. He was repaying for those stupid words, weren't he? Then he better take whatever Kanda was going to do.

He bit Lavi's lip and pulled out his fingers, his mind pretty much going blank as the redhead spread his legs and bucked his hips against his own. Damn Lavi for looking at him with those glazed over and expectant eyes as the kiss broke, damn Lavi for brushing their hips together just right like that, damn Lavi for rubbing those swirling patterns in his scalp, damn Lavi for running that foot up his inner thigh, damn Lavi for being his hot sexy self. It was just too much when that damn Lavi held him close like that and breathed into his ear.

"Fuck..." he muttered. Lavi responded with a soft sigh.

Then he growled low in his throat as Lavi pressed down onto his cock before _he_ had managed to push it in and his brain shut down. Damn, that was just way... way... too... Fuck it. He was all too aware of Lavi's shocked and slightly pained cry as he pushed fully inside, but he just couldn't hold back. Or more like he didn't really want to hold back, because he wanted to feel that _heat_ engulf his aching erection _right away_ so he couldn't possible have waited. He licked at Lavi's earlobe as an apology and gently kneeded the tensed muscles under his palms that were on Lavi's back. And Lavi breathed haltingly at his ear. Now he was just waiting for it to even out...

It almost felt like it took forever for it to happen and by then he was already wondering if he would be able to wait much longer. But it finally calmed and Lavi seemed to relax. He felt the brush of hair on his cheek as Lavi probably turned his head slightly, because shortly after he felt a nose against his temple.

"I'm fine now," his lover muttered and laughed through his nose. "Get going..."

Kanda pulled back and drove in, _hard_, and oh damn it felt _good_.

Lavi's eye widened and he yelped, his back scraping painfully against the edge of the spring and his head falling back roughly against the floor, resulting in stars flashing before his vision. He hadn't been expecting that, at all, and it stung and burned a bit - okay, quite a lot - but it still felt good in a weird way, so he scraped his nails up Kanda's back to encourage him. Because he had to just... keep... pounding... like that... and Lavi's hips rolled to meet the thrusts and Kanda was gasping and growling and goddamnit the warmth had just exploded rapidly in a speed he didn't think he had ever experienced. Maybe it was partly because they were in the _hot_ springs...

He felt Kanda's teeth sink into the skin of his neck, but it seemed rather insignifant compared to all the other things there were overclouding his mind. His back was really beginning to ache and it would surely be sore and possibly red for quite a while, but he wanted Kanda to go _yet faster_ and _harder _anyway and especially because he had just managed to find that one spot inside him, so he moaned _loudly _and pressed his forehead against the samurai's shoulder.

"H-harder," he gasped out.

His nails were probably drawing blood from Kanda's back by now, but that always happened for both of them and they both always thought to just _screw it _because it didn't matter. All that mattered was that sharp sensation of pleasure that shot up his body in violent shocks and shivers as Kanda pounded against his prostate as hard as he could and it was so hard it was almost painful but he still met those thrusts so that it actually did hurt a little but he liked it that way which was something he had forgotten during the long time he hadn't recieved anything and now he thought he would never get enough of it and... oh... ohh...

"Lavi," Kanda partly whispered, partly hissed, between gritted teeth as their lips brushed together - actually more like collided together since neither of them had any control of themselves anymore - and then they kissed and it was hot and wet and messy and probably wouldn't be so pleasant if they had the conciousness to feel that.

Fingers tugged at his hair and teeth scraped and he tugged at Kanda's hair too to return the lovable favour which Kanda didn't at all agree with and he bit, hard, there on Lavi's collarbone. And Lavi made a pained noise and laughed breathlessly, haltingly since his back repeatedly hit the hard edge of the spring. But damn, he didn't want this to end, but he felt himself getting close, closer, and judging by Kanda's growing-steadily-more-halting breathing so was he.

And left was the competetion.

Lavi frowned and tried to tense his muscles, to _squeeze _Kanda's cock that was pounding in and out of him in that delicious way, and Kanda partly-growled-partly-moaned-and-YES-he-succeeded and his mind could no-longer-focus-as-heat-filled-him, filled him quickly and it was warm and one more thrust and his lover's moan into his ear was enough for him to come as well, his mouth left gaping after his cry had stopped because it had just been way-too-_good_.

...

"Mmm," he purred and tightened his grip around the body over him, squishing the breath out of it. It let out a hiss and a low growl and there was a slight pain on his shoulder as a flat palm whacked him over it, probably unable to reach anywhere else.

"Lemme... go."

Lavi grinned to himself and did so - well, actually he only easened the grip but it was apparently enough - amused at the way Kanda's words had slurred out like that. His speech was usually clean, aside from the cussing, and he only stumbled over his words like that after mind-fucking-blowing sex. He shifted and breathed lazily onto Lavi's neck, his arms hanging limply by his sides because after all Kanda Yu didn't _cuddle_, just lied there and breathed and melted Lavi's heart in the way that only he could do. Lavi in turn breathed in the scent of his sweaty hair and massaged his back, occasionally letting out small contented sounds which Kanda responded to with slightly bitter but still way-too-soft-for-being-Kanda's grunts and snorts.

That was all the silence was interrupted by for a while; their breathing and their soft noises that meant the world when it really was nothing but just that. Breathing and noises.

And then Kanda decided to speak, with a drawling and tired and bitter but obviously pleased tone.

"You're washing my hair again."

Lavi snickered. "Bett'r not do it tha' way again th'n, huh? No' sure I c'n handle another go."

"Che."


End file.
